


I Wish I Could Go There, Too

by the_aidangaile



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Uncle Tommy - Freeform, and its cute but has a little touch of angst, uncle tommy babysitting michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 14:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30107172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_aidangaile/pseuds/the_aidangaile
Summary: Tommy is babysitting Michael for Tubbo and Ranboo, and Michael asks for a bedtime story.
Relationships: Michael & TommyInnit
Comments: 8
Kudos: 159





	I Wish I Could Go There, Too

**Author's Note:**

> Okay okay not an original idea everyone all over Tumblr talks about Tommy having moments like this with Michael but I just had to write this so take it *shoves it into your arms*

“Uncle Tommy?”

“Yeah, little man?”

“Can I have a bedtime story?”

Tommy was caught off guard by the request. He’d babysat Michael a few times before, but never so late that he was putting the kid to bed. This was a first, and despite Tubbo and Ranboo’s assurances that everything would be fine, he was still anxious about fucking it up.

“Uh, sure?”

Oh gods, what kind of story was he supposed to tell this kid? What kind of story did he even know? He vaguely knew that bedtime stories were a thing parents did for their children, but he’d never had someone there to tell him one. He didn’t have any memories of tales from his childhood that he could share with the curious kid.

“Uh… well, why don’t you get yourself all in bed,” Tommy said, sitting on the edge of the mattress and patting the blankets. Shit, shit, shit. Gotta come up with something fast.

Uh… 

Should he tell him about…? Was it a good idea?

It was the only thing he could think of, and Michael, who had climbed under the covers, was staring up at him expectantly, non-skeletal eye wide. He inhaled deeply and committed.

“Well, once upon a time… there was a man and a boy, and they made a great nation together to stop an evil tyrant…”

It didn’t take long for Tommy to forget Michael was there. His voice was full of emotion as he told the tale, how the nation had risen to power, safe within its walls, with the man and the boy and the boy’s best friend forming a safe haven, only for betrayal (his voice shook at this part) and loss to tear down what had been thought to be sacred. He spoke of the boy who stood against the tyrant, offering up one of his precious lives in a duel which he had lost, tragically.

“But that can’t be the end, right?” Michael asked, shaking his small head.

Tommy managed a small smile. “Of course it’s not! You think that I- that the boy would have stopped there? The tyrant had only taken his second life, not his third.” And wasn’t that ironic? “So… the boy took his most prized possessions, the two most important music discs in all of history, and gave them to the tyrant, so that the tyrant would let the nation be free. And it was declared that from that day forth, the country would be independent.”

Michael let out a happy cheer. “So the good guys won, right?”

“They sure did.” At least, they believed they had, back then.

The kid was smiling as he shifted, sliding further beneath the covers. He laid his head back, and Tommy felt relieved. He’d apparently done a good enough job with the story that Michael was satisfied.

“Uncle Tommy?”

“Yeah?”

“What was the nation called?”

Tommy froze, his smile fading away. He took a second to breathe, to inhale and prepare himself, before forcing his mouth into a grin once more. “L’manburg, Michael. It was called L’manburg.”

Satisfied, Michael closed his eye. “I want to go there one day,” he said sleepily, and in seconds, his nephew was out cold.

He sighed, looking out the window of Michael’s room, contemplative and sorrowful. “Yeah,” he whispered to himself. “I wish I could go there, too.”


End file.
